religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Roger Bacon
thumb|right|250px|Beeld van Roger Bacon in Oxford, door [[Henry Richard Hope-Pinker, 1849–1927]] Roger Bacon (Ilchester, ca. 1214 - Oxford, ca. 1294) was een Engelse geleerde die les gaf aan de universiteiten van Oxford en Parijs, en later toetrad tot de religieuze orde van de Franciscanen. Hij was een van de belangrijkste denkers van zijn tijd, en stond tevens bekend als Doctor Mirabilis (Lat: "wonderbaarlijke leraar"). Bacon hechtte groot belang aan empirisme en is wel een van de eerste voorstanders van de moderne wetenschappelijke methode genoemd, hoewel hij ook vertrouwde op wat wij nu als occulte en alchemistische tradities beschouwen. Hiertegen kan men echter inbrengen dat een wetenschappelijke beoefening van de chemie in zijn tijd nog eeuwen in het verschiet lag en dat ook de astrologie als vak in zijn tijd nog geheel samenviel met de astronomie. Hij kende Hebreeuws en Grieks en misschien ook Arabisch. Hij was in ieder geval goed bekend met de filosofische en wetenschappelijke inzichten van de Arabische wereld, in die tijd op wetenschappelijk gebied de meest ontwikkelde beschaving. Leven thumb|Roger Bacon Bacon werd geboren nabij Ilchester in Somerset. Zijn familie was kennelijk welvarend, ook zijn broer ging studeren, maar het familiebezit ging in de woelige tijden onder Hendrik III van Engeland verloren; ook verschillende familieleden moesten in ballingschap leven. Bacons geboortedatum is alleen gereconstrueerd via enkele aanvechtbare veronderstellingen, aan de hand van een opmerking in Bacons geschriften uit 1267 dat 'veertig jaren zijn verstreken sinds ik voor het eerst het alfabet leerde, en al deze jaren, op twee na, heb ik gestudeerd' - dit kan slaan op het voor het eerst naar de universiteit gaan op de toen gebruikelijke leeftijd van 13 jaar of op het leren van het alfabet met een jaar of vijf, wat zijn geboortedatum omstreeks 1222 zou plaatsen. Hij was niet de oudste zoon. De academische (priester-)carrière was in die tijd een natuurlijke en gebruikelijke keuze voor een jongere, niet-ervende zoon van welgestelde grondbezitters. Opleiding De universiteit leidde in die tijd op vanaf wat we nu lagere-schoolniveau zouden noemen. Latijn en elementair rekenen zou hij al vóór de universiteit van de dorpspriester geleerd moeten hebben. Al het onderwijs aan de universiteit zelf werd in het Latijn gegeven. Hij leerde dus aanvankelijk waarschijnlijk het normale curriculum van grammatica, logica, en rhetorica, het trivium. Daarna volgden gewoonlijk meetkunde, rekenen, muziek en astronomie, de vakken van het quadrivium. Docent te Oxford en Parijs Na Bacons' studie aan de Universiteit van Oxford doceerde hij aan die universiteit onder andere over Aristoteles tot ongeveer 1241. In dat jaar reisde hij naar Frankrijk om aan de Universiteit van Parijs (de Sorbonne) les te geven. Tot omstreeks 1240 was daar namelijk het doceren van de leer van Aristoteles een aantal jaren verboden geweest, omdat Aristoteles geen christen was. Toen het verbod werd opgeheven, ging men in Parijs naar een nieuwe hoogleraar zoeken, zodat de jonge Engelse lector Bacon een natuurlijke keus was. De Universiteit van Parijs was toen het centrum van het Europese intellectuele leven. Het onderwijs was zowel in Engeland als in Frankrijk uitsluitend in het Latijn, dus een taalbarrière tussen docent en studenten was er wat dat betreft niet. De colleges begonnen in Bacons tijd in Parijs om 6 uur ín de ochtend. Onderzoek Omstreeks 1247 keerde Bacon terug naar Oxford. Bacon trok zich hier terug uit het circuit van geleerden en wijdde zich aan studie van talen en experimenteel onderzoek. Dit werd waarschijnlijk gestimuleerd door het voorbeeld van de enige leraar in Parijs voor wie hij respect had, een zekere Petrus de Maharncuria Picardus, of "van Picardië". Waarschijnlijk is dit dezelfde persoon als de wiskundige Petrus Peregrinus van Picardië, van wie wordt vermoed dat hij de auteur is van een manuscript "De Magnete" dat zich bevindt in de Bibliothèque Nationale te Parijs. Het contrast tussen de onbekendheid van een dergelijke man en de faam die andere jonge doctors genoten, alleen omdat ze vlot van de tongriem waren gesneden, wekte bij Bacon verontwaardiging op. Hij bestudeerde de wetenschap intensief, waar tot op dat moment niet zoveel van gekomen was. Tijdgenoten vroegen zich af hoe hij bij dergelijke inspanningen gezond kon blijven. Hij gaf een groot deel van het familiekapitaal uit aan dure boeken (die in die tijd met de hand moesten worden gekopieerd) en instrumenten. Hij bestudeerde de werken van Robert Grosseteste, talen, wiskunde, optica en de wetenschappen. Franciscaan Hij trad waarschijnlijk tot de orde van de Franciscanen toe in 1253 (na jaren van studie die hem geestelijk en lichamelijk hadden uitgeput). Waarom hij Franciscaan werd is onzeker: weliswaar was hij een vroom christen, maar Franciscanen mochten op grond van hun gelofte van armoede geen persoonlijk bezit hebben. Hij had natuurlijk wel toegang tot de franciscaner bibliotheek. Wellicht was hij zodanig verarmd dat hij daarom wel een middel van bestaan moest zoeken. Misschien meende hij als lid van de orde ook meer bescherming te kunnen krijgen voor zijn meer onorthodoxe ideeën. De twee grote orden, die van de Franciscanen en die van de Dominicanen waren beide nog jong (de Franciscanen werden opgericht in 1209, de Dominicanen in 1216) en bezig zich een vooraanstaande rol in theologische discussies te verwerven. Alexander van Hales was de eerste theoloog van de Franciscanen die te Parijs mocht doceren, terwijl de Dominicanen konden bogen op Albertus Magnus en Thomas van Aquino. Strafoverplaatsing De intellectuele vermogens van Bacon werden al spoedig onderkend en hij was bevriend met eminente tijdgenoten als Adam de Marisco en Robert Grosseteste, bisschop van Lincoln. In 1256 werd Richard van Cornwell echter hoofd van de wetenschappelijke afdeling van de Franciscanen in Engeland. Bacon was zeer kritisch geweest over diens ideeën en hij werd dan ook korte tijd later overgeplaatst naar een klooster in Frankrijk. Dit geschiedde zeer tegen zijn zin: "Ze dwongen me met onzegbaar geweld om hun wil te gehoorzamen". Tien jaar lang kon hij alleen schriftelijk contact met de buitenwereld hebben. Hij wijdde zich aan de hervorming van de kalender, maar zijn voorstellen hiertoe werden genegeerd. (Toen de kalender 300 jaar later aangepast werd volgens de door hem al aangegeven lijnen werd zijn naam evenmin genoemd). Hij kon in Frankrijk wel les geven in de wiskunde. Publicaties Opus majus, Opus minus en Opus tertium Bacon wendde zich in 1264 tot kardinaal Guy le Gros de Foulques, die zich voor zijn ideeën interesseerde en hem vroeg een uitgebreide verhandeling op schrift te stellen. Bacon aarzelde aanvankelijk. Het was Franciscanen niet toegestaan met werken buiten de orde in de openbaarheid te treden zonder speciale toestemming, en hij had al conflicten met zijn meerderen. De kardinaal werd echter in 1265 gekozen tot paus Clemens IV en stimuleerde Bacon in een brief van 22 juni 1266 dit verbod te negeren en het werk in het geheim te schrijven. Bacon liet de brief aan zijn superieuren zien, en schreef. Hij stuurde het resultaat, het Opus Majus ('groot werk'), een snel ontstane verhandeling van 843 bladzijden over de wetenschappen (grammatica, logica, wiskunde, natuurkunde en filosofie) in 1267 aan de paus. In hetzelfde jaar verscheen er onder de titel Opus Minus ('klein werk') een samenvatting van de hoofdgedachten uit het eerdere werk. In 1268 stuurde hij een derde werk (Opus tertium) aan de paus, die echter in datzelfde jaar overleed. Het Opus Majus is wel in Rome aangekomen (afgeleverd door een vertrouwde koerier die John heette en die een favoriete leerling van Bacon was) maar of paus Clemens IV het nog heeft gezien is onzeker. Kritiek De wetenschappelijke opleiding die Bacon had genoten had hem de feilen van de toenmalige academische discussies en methoden getoond. Aristoteles was alleen maar uit slechte vertalingen bekend. Geen van de professoren wilde Grieks leren. Hetzelfde gold voor de Heilige Schrift. De natuurwetenschap was niet empirisch maar steunde eerder op traditionele gezagsargumenten, ofschoon Bacons tijdgenoot Albert de Grote ook hoge waarde hechtte aan eigen waarneming. In het Opus Minus en Opus Tertium steekt hij een tirade af tegen Alexander van Hales en een andere professor die volgens hem hun kennis hebben opgedaan door anderen te onderwijzen. Weer gevangen Bacon, die zijn mening nooit onder stoelen of banken stak, altijd zei wat hij dacht en bestreed met wie hij het niet eens was, viel weer in ongenade en werd later zelfs door de Franciscaner orde voor de tweede keer gevangengezet in 1278 toen zijn verspreiding van arabische alchemie (en ongetwijfeld ook zijn protesten tegen de onwetendheid en immoraliteit van de clerus) leidden tot beschuldigingen van hekserij. Hij bleef gedurende meer dan tien jaar gevangen in een klooster in Ancona, waar zelfs zijn bewakers niet met hem mochten spreken uit angst dat hij ze met zijn ideeën zou besmetten, tot hij op voorspraak van Engelse edelen werd vrijgelaten. Overlijden Hij stierf rond of in 1294 en ondanks zijn bijnaam onder zijn tijdgenoten van doctor mirabilis had hij geen belangrijke leerlingen of navolgers en werd hij spoedig voor lange tijd vergeten. Werken Hij was een van de belangrijkste intellectuelen van zijn tijd, en misschien van alle tijden. Ondanks alle tegenslagen en ontmoedigingen die hem ten deel vielen, deed hij vele ontdekkingen, en anticipeerde hij op vele andere. Wetenschappelijke methode Hij wees het blindelings volgen van autoriteit af, zowel in de theologie als in de natuurwetenschap. Hij was een hartstochtelijk voorstander van de experimentele methode om dingen over de wereld te ontdekken en beoefende deze ook zelf, hoewel veel door hem beschreven experimenten niet door hemzelf zijn uitgevoerd. Theologie In zijn geschriften pleit Bacon voor een hervorming van de theologische studie. Er moest minder nadruk worden gelegd op het gekibbel over kleine filosofische punten en meer worden teruggegaan op de Bijbel, en theologen dienden de talen waarin deze oorspronkelijk was gesteld grondig te leren beheersen. Hij sprak zelf een aantal talen vloeiend en klaagde herhaaldelijk over de mishandeling van de heilige geschriften en die van de Griekse filosofen door vele vertaalfouten en verkeerde interpretaties. Daarnaast beval hij alle theologen aan de wetenschap goed te bestuderen en deze in het normale universitaire curriculum op te nemen. Optica Zijn belangrijkste natuurkundige werk bestaat uit het toepassen van de meetkunde op de wetenschap van het licht, de optica. Hij was de eerste die schreef over het spectrum van het licht zoals dat zichtbaar werd in een glas water, eeuwen voor Isaac Newton ontdekte dat stukken glas (prisma's) wit licht uiteen konden rafelen en weer samenvoegen. Hij mat de hoek van een regenboog met grote nauwkeurigheid. Hij vond 42 graden voor de hoek van de regenboog. Natuurwetenschap en techniek Zijn Opus Majus gaat over onder meer wiskunde, optica en alchemie. Hij was de eerste Europeaan die gedetailleerd de fabricage van zwart buskruit beschreef (1242). Verder beschrijft hij de positie en grootte van hemellichamen - de afstand tot de sterren schat hij op 130 miljoen mijlen. Hij loopt vooruit op latere uitvindingen zoals het microscoop, de telescoop, de bril, vliegmachines en stoomschepen. De aarde was volgens hem bolvormig zodat men rond zou kunnen zeilen. Bacon was van plan een uitvoerige encyclopedie te schrijven, en het Opus maius is hiervan eigenlijk een opzet, maar alleen fragmenten hiervan zijn ooit verschenen. Alchemie Roger Bacons besprekingen van alchemie zijn verspreid in zijn werk. In zijn 'Radix Mundi' behandelt hij alchemistische thema's als de theorie van Aristoteles over het ontstaan van metalen en Gebers Geber of Abu Musa Jābir ibn Hayyān al azdi was een Arabische alchemist uit de 8e eeuw sulfer-mercurium theorie in hoofdstuk 37 ('On the origin of metals, and Principles of the Mineral Work'). Hij doet dit op een opvallend heldere wijze, zonder gebruikmaking van alchemistisch jargon. Stanton J. Linden: 'The Alchemy reader: from Hermes Trismegistus to Isaac Newton, Cambridge University Press, 2003 In hoofdstuk 38 en 39 van 'Radix Mundi'geeft hij een gedetailleerde beschrijving van het alchemistische proces en de aanwending van mercurium voor het zuiveren van metalen. Astrologie Bacon bestudeerde in samenhang met de alchemie de astrologie en geloofde dat de hemellichamen invloed hadden op het lot en de geest van de mensen. In zijn 'Opus maius' wijst hij de wiskunde aan als sleutel tot vermeerdering van kennis, en de astronomie/astrologie zou die rol vervullen bij menselijke zaken.Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy:Roger Bacon Hoewel hij vrije wil voorstond, hield hij er wat betreft de astrologie toch een deterministisch standpunt op na, gebaseerd op de 'Introductorium Maius in Astronomiam' van de islamitische autoriteit op gebied van astrologie, Abu Ma' Shar (Albumassar), Al Kindi's 'De radiis', en het 'Centiloquium' van de Pseudo-Ptolemaeus (Ahmed Ibn Yusuf). De invloed van hemellichamen op het lichaam en de geest van de mens paste ook in zijn theorie van de 'universele straling' die overal in de natuur aanwezig was. Kalender Hij schreef een kritiek op de Juliaanse kalender die toen nog in gebruik was. Hij stelde een hervorming voor, die genegeerd werd. Citaat :Et harum scientiarum porta et clavis est Mathematica. ::Wiskunde is de deur en sleutel van de(ze) natuurwetenschappen (Opus Majus) Bacon in de populaire cultuur Een fantasieversie van Bacon verschijnt in het computerspel Shadow hearts. Veel oudere schrijvers hebben zich tot Bacon aangetrokken gevoeld als voorbeeld van een wijze en subtiele bezitter van verboden kennis, verwant aan Dr. Faustus. Er is rond zijn figuur een groot aantal legenden en onverifiëerbare verhalen ontstaan, zoals dat hij een geelkoperen sprekend hoofd zou hebben gemaakt dat iedere vraag kon beantwoorden. Dit is een centraal thema in het toneelstuk Broeder Bacon en Broeder Bungay, omstreeks 1589 geschreven door Robert Greene. In het boek De naam van de roos van de Italiaanse schrijver en hoogleraar semiotiek Umberto Eco komen veel verwijzingen naar Roger Bacon voor. In dit boek spreekt de hoofdpersoon 'William van Baskerville' over Bacon als zijn 'leraar'. Hij zinspeelt ook op veel van zijn uitvindingen, waaronder die in de optica. Wellicht de uitgebreidste en tevens toegankelijke beschrijving van het leven en de tijden van Roger Bacon is te vinden in het boek 'Doctor Mirabilis', dat in 1964 door de sciencefictionschrijver James Blish werd gepubliceerd. Het is het tweede boek van Blish zijn quasi-religieuze trilogie 'After such knowledge' en is een complete, soms autobiografisch getinte vertelling van Bacons leven en zijn worsteling om een 'Universele Wetenschap' te ontwikkelen. Hoewel het boek berust op grondig wetenschappelijk onderzoek, met een groot aantal referenties, waaronder een ruim gebruik van Bacons eigen geschriften, is het boek geschreven als een roman en Blish zelf kenschetst het als 'fictie' of 'een visioen'. Roger Bacon speelt voorts een belangrijke rol in het derde deel ('Navigator', Londen, Gollanz, 2007) van de romanreeks 'Time's Tapestry' van de Britse SF-auteur Stephen Baxter. Baxter maakt daarbij creatief gebruik van de diverse hiaten die er zijn in de kennis over de precieze levensloop van Roger Bacon. Opmerking Er is een andere bekende vroege Britse wetenschapper met de naam Bacon: Francis Bacon die echter ca. 300 jaar later leefde. Naar deze Bacon wordt door Umberto Eco vaak verwezen in een ander boek, De slinger van Foucault. Externe link * Mac Tutor biografie University of St Andrews }} Categorie:Brits alchemist Categorie:Brits filosoof Categorie:Brits uitvinder Categorie:Franciscaan Categorie:Scholastisch filosoof als:Roger Bacon ar:روجر باكون arz:روچر بيكون bg:Роджър Бейкън bn:রজার বেকন ca:Roger Bacon cs:Roger Bacon da:Roger Bacon de:Roger Bacon en:Roger Bacon eo:Roger Bacon es:Roger Bacon et:Roger Bacon fa:راجر بیکن fi:Roger Bacon fr:Roger Bacon gl:Roger Bacon he:רוג'ר בייקון hi:रोजर बेकन hr:Roger Bacon hu:Roger Bacon id:Roger Bacon it:Ruggero Bacone ja:ロジャー・ベーコン ko:로저 베이컨 la:Rogerius Baco lt:Roger Bacon no:Roger Bacon pl:Roger Bacon pt:Roger Bacon ro:Roger Bacon ru:Бэкон, Роджер sk:Roger Bacon sl:Roger Bacon sr:Роџер Бејкон sv:Roger Bacon tr:Roger Bacon uk:Роджер Бекон ur:راجر بیکن vi:Roger Bacon zh:罗吉尔·培根